Werewolf In Heat
by JaimynsFire
Summary: It's about time Remus fell in love, of course if James and Sirius had their way.......well you'll just have to find out. ;) R/R please!
1. Meeting

A/N: I must be completely in saturated with Lupin because he's the only one I write lately. I suppose this is what would happen when Remus would meet an older version of my own character, Kaetrina LaRoi. So I would date this is as a Marauder Lupin..he he..For T.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Remus. But I DO own Kaetrina and anyone that doesn't look familiar to you. : P  
  
~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
The muggle world is so pretty during the spring. I find that if I truly let myself get lost in it, I almost feel like a normal guy. I sat at a normal bistro on a street named after some kind of English dignitary, waiting for James and Sirius to show up by Floo. I swear I nearly died when Sirius brought up the idea of Apparating for the first time without his license. Sometimes he just doesn't think, it worries me. Anyway, I stirred my latte when this beautiful creature of a girl walked out of a bookstore looking very disheveled.  
  
She seemed to be a witch herself, by her dress. She was completely clad in blue; even her cloak was lined in blue. She had blue ribbons in her long and silky hair. I heard my cup drop to the floor and I blushed immensely when she looked over at me from across the street. I hid my blushing face in my hands and shook my head. This had to be the most embarrassing moment in my life. Yet, she still walked over to me. She seemed just as flush as I was.  
  
"Are you.. well I was wondering.are you.magical by any chance?"  
  
My head jerked up at her and I nodded like an idiot. She grinned and sat with me. Pulling a piece of parchment out of her cloak she handed it to me. I recognized it immediately as a Hogwarts letter. Thanking my lucky stars I explained to her what it was all about. Her blue eyes locked on my face intently, as if I was the only person in the world. I couldn't help smiling up at her.  
  
"Oi!! Quaffle-head!" A big red quaffle hit me square in the ear, but I didn't come out of my trance. Out of the corner of my eye I could see James and Sirius gagging about my situation. James grabbed my arm roughly and whispered in my ear, "Hey, we've got to get our supplies before my dad comes and yells at me for letting Sirius use his.erm.you know what!"  
  
I nodded in reply and tilted my head. Neither her nor I spoke one word and I could feel the red hotness of falling in love with someone. Suddenly it came to mind, in a Severus Snape-like voice, 'You're a werewolf! You can't fall in LOVE!' I sighed and wrote down my name on the back of her letter.  
  
"Just owl me." She looked at me befuddled and nodded as if I was completely mad. It didn't cross my mind until we were buying our books that she might not know what that means. My large Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 book landed on Sirius' foot. As he was hopping up and down in pain, I ran out of the store. James chased after me, and so did the owner of Flourish and Blotts, since neither of us had paid for the books that we were carrying. After doling out the required sickles and Knuts I ran away from James again. Damn his Quidditch training, he caught up rather quickly, his black untidy hair looking even worse as it flew in the wind.  
  
"What is WRONG? You nearly broke Padfoots foot!" Somehow he found that strangely amusing and cracked that quirky Potter smile. I shook my head and tried to break free of his grasp. Panting I replied, "She doesn't know what owl me means! I have to find her, I have to!"  
  
"If she's going to Hogwarts, Moony, she knows what owling is. Calm down, you'll see her again."  
  
I whined like a wounded pup and gave in. I followed him back and muttered a sorry to Sirius who was limping dramatically the rest of the day. Walking back to Gringotts to deposit the unused money made my stomach turn. I could see Severus Snape watching me from the entrance to Knockturn Alley. That snide smirk on his face, as if he knew something about me, and I suppose he did. I was surprised that he hadn't told every living soul he passed that I was a werewolf, or that I nearly had killed him. The only great thing was that if I waved hello to him he'd back away, cursing under his breath.  
  
If only he were like us, I'm sure he'd have been a good friend of mine. Save for that Slytherin uptightness and arrogance, he seemed like a normal person. Of course explaining this to the rest of the Marauders was hard enough, and they always wanted to talk about revenge of that "Snake Twerp" the day before full moons. This year would be different though. I would work through this curse and no one would get hurt.  
  
I trip over the last step into the back and landed at the most beautiful iridescent blue slippers I had ever seen.  
  
"I must be in heaven, only angels would---" The laughing from my two friends made me stop instantly. I looked up and it was she! She helped me up carefully, her blonde hair was cascading down her face and those deep sapphire colored eyes were shining upon me. In her other hand she was carrying a cage with a pitch black owl. He had blue eyes as well. She smirked oddly.  
  
"Blue is my..uh.favorite color. It represents me, they say. You said to owl you, so I got the owl. The last of his kind." She looked sadly at me for a moment and helped me stand better. She was tall, not nearly as tall as me but her head came perfectly to my chest. I wanted to hold her instantly, but a side glance at Sirius on the ground laughing changed that rather quickly as well. I took the cage and offered her my arm, and to my great joy she took it. I led her down the stairs and walked her to the Leaky Cauldron. She told me she was staying there until September 1st so that she could catch the Hogwarts Express early. She was terribly jittery when it came to talking about the wizarding world, but I loved hearing her nervous giggle. I dropped her off at her room late in the evening, I knew I would probably get a howler from one of my friends that night, but it didn't really bug me. When it came I took it and threw it in my bathroom sink and it exploded with "I can't believes'" and "She's just a girls'" I threw myself on my bed and dreamt about my blonde haired beauty. I tried to say her name to myself, but blinkingly realized I had no clue whatsoever what it was. I got off the bed quickly to the tapping sound at my window. The black owl she'd named Snow ironically enough, was waiting impatiently for me to open the window. I let him in and fed him some stale crackers. He took them haughtily and dropped the letter at my feet.  
  
It was on charmed blue parchment, and silvery blue ink was scrawled over it.  
  
' Remus, I realized in my dreams that I haven't told you my name, it is Kaetrina. I think we should meet again soon, for there is many things I want to tell you. -Love- Kaetrina '  
  
She loved me! Or at least I hoped she did, and I prayed that wasn't just her normal closing. I bit my lip so hard it stung to touch it. I knew she was meant for me, and I would tell her everything in my next meeting with her. I dove around my room for a piece of parchment and some ink. After spilling the first bottle of silver ink (I was rather fond of shiny inks lately) I scrolled out,  
  
'You betcha. `Remus`' Oh that was terrible and her owl snatched it up before I could write another. I flopped back on the bed and stared up at the charmed constellations on my ceiling, I could see now that there was two whole nights until the full moon, two more nights to win her love forever. 


	2. To Win Her Heart

A/N: Hehe.. more Remus in love.  
  
Disclaimer: In another dimension Lupin IS mine, but needless to say that's only in my dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I met Kaetrina at a Muggle ice cream shop; she seemed unnerved by all the cars and busses passing by. I tried to ask her about her family but she turned pale and bit her lip a lot, so I got off the subject.  
  
It took all my courage to tell her that I was going to be ill in a few days. She quirked an eyebrow at my disbelievingly.  
  
"What do you mean, GOING to be sick? You plan these things?"  
  
I shook my head vigorously and took her hand. Stammering to speak I tried to find the quickest and least painful way to explain to her that I was a werewolf, and had been for some time. I sighed and gave up, I wanted to just savor the moment I had there, holding her hand unabated.  
  
Her deep blue eyes engulfed my senses and I completely tuned out the rest of the world. I felt I was falling deeper and deeper into an ocean of feeling. I knew that if I wrote down this feeling then and there, my luck would change and Sirius would show up to laugh and chortle at me. I didn't know why I was so repressed about my feelings for Kaetrina when it came to my friends. It just seemed like I was the one to council and advise on the love issues, and not really have them for myself.  
  
I felt a cold chill run down my spine and I realized she had let go of my hand and was waving hers in my face.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" She wasn't angry, just smiling very kindly at me as if she had caught herself doing the same thing to me previously. I nodded again, and then shook my head. I felt very daft and corny but she gave me a peck on the cheek. I flushed completely magenta, I nearly matched my red socks. She giggled and took my hand again.  
  
"You're friends are coming, shall I go and leave you three alone?" I turned back nervously and saw James was holding Lily's hand and that gave me some comfort. Then I remembered the torment Sirius gave James about his love. I was doomed.  
  
As they reached out table, Lily and Kaetrina decided to go into "Girl Talk" mode, and chattered on, leaving James and Sirius to drag me away from the table.  
  
"Is she Muggle born, half and half, or pure blood?"  
  
"Does she like Quidditch?" "Does she have a sister?" "SIRIUS!" "Sorry. " "I think she likes you mate. Moony you have it made, so um, have you told her?"  
  
I nearly fainted as their eyes pried into mine deeply. Both deep with concern; I'm not quite sure it was for me though.  
  
"Well have you?" Sirius pried deeper and searched mine intently. "You haven't told her. Well, then. This is a job for the Marauders then!"  
  
James grinned, and I shook internally. It was one thing for the Marauders goal in life to torment sniveling little Slytherins, but to get involved in my love life was another. The worry must have been apparent, but that never stopped Ol' Padfoot and Prongs before. I nearly let out a whimper as they went to break Lily and Kaetrina apart. 


End file.
